


Surprising

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Bottom Derek Hale, Crying, Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Little Spoon Derek Hale, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Derek liked being the little spoon.Or5 times Derek surprised Stiles by being a little spoon.





	Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, sorry for mistakes.

Derek had a secret.

Well, Derek had multiple secrets, but Stiles thought this was the most interesting one. 

Derek 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' Hale liked being the little spoon. Yep, the man who had threatened to kill him, many times, liked cuddling up next to him.

They weren't even dating, or friends. We're they? Stiles hoped they were. Friends, not dating. Even though he had to admit he wouldn't mind dating Derek.

-

The first time it happened, it really surprised Stiles. He was just laying on his bed, reading a book about witches, when the window opened - which he thought was locked. He barely has time to look up when something heavy's laying on his chest and dark hair is tickling his chin.

He lets out a surprised sound and is about to ask if Derek's under a spell when the older werewolf passes out with loud snores.

The zipper of Derek's leather jacket is uncomfortable cold on Stiles skin - his shirt had risen up slightly when Derek laid down - and he had to stare at the ceiling or his nose was buried in Derek's hair, which smelled like the woods.

He drops his book, unable to read it now and decides to think what caused Derek to be like this. 

His first thought was a spell, he was reading about witches after all. But what kind of spell? Fall in love with the first person you see? Deaton told him love spells never worked, it was just a fantasy or something people liked to think about. Spells couldn't affect love, you can't make someone fall in or out of love.

Maybe a spell that he was extra cuddly.

Or Derek was just lonely or sleepy, which was probably the case. There hadn't been a witch in 5 months and the pack would've known if there was.

He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around Derek. The werewolf mutters something in his sleep and lets out another unattractive snore. And even doing something unattractive makes Derek attractive. 

He can feel his body relax and slowly fall asleep. And it was the best sleep he had in awhile, which is surprising. He hadn't been able to sleep in a long time, every time he closed his eyes he saw the Nogitsune again.

This time he dreamed about the summer, he was in the woods only wearing shorts and sneakers, and he was watching a certain shirtless werewolf throwing water balloons at his pack, Lydia screaming, not as a banshee, but as a teenager having fun. Isaac and Scott wrestling on the floor. And someone, Derek, threw a balloon at him, smirking at him. 

And then Stiles woke up in an empty bed, shivering because the window is open. Derek had left. 

\--

They didn't talk about it, it was like it never happened. Maybe he had imagined it, maybe it was one of countless dreams about the former Alpha. 

Derek acted normal - as normal as he could be. Until the Sheriff got hurt. 

It was another supernatural attack, a hungry family of wendigo's broke into Beacon Hills. The family was too big for the pack and they needed every help they could get, so Stiles called his father and Parrish.

When his dad tried to shoot a wendigo in the leg, another bit in his arm, making the gun fall on the ground. Lucky for the sheriff it wasn't a big bite, but he still lost a lot of blood. The pack had killed - it was the first time Scott allowed them to - the wendigo's and they had rushed the sheriff to the hospital.

"Stiles, you can't be alone." 

Stiles turns around in his room to see Derek standing there. He already placed his leather jacket on Stiles' desk chair. 

"Why? My dad usually ahs night shifts, I'm used to being alone." Stiles tells him and crosses his arms. 

"We don't know if there are more out there." Derek tells him. "Maybe, but how would they know where I live, or who I am?"

Derek sighs, "No one in the pack is alone right now, it's not safe. I'm going to stay here, whether you like it or not."

"You do know my dad can arrest you for that, right. I'm 17, you're in your twenties."

"I don't think he'll arrest me for protecting his son." Derek says and sits down on the chair. Stiles stares at him before letting out a sigh. "That chair ins't comfortable, and you crashed here before." He nods at the bed before going to the bathroom, he's not going to change in front of the werewolf.

When he walk back in his room, Derek is laying on his bed, still in his clothes. "You're going to sleep in that? I'm sure my dad's got some sweatpants you can wear." Stiles says, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.

"I'm not going to wear your dad's clothes, Stiles." Derek growls at him. "Why- Oh, the scent?" Derek nods and looks away, 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but at least take off your pant's. It's really not going to be comfortable for both of us."

It looked like Derek blushed, his ears were slightly pink. Derek looked down, hiding his face, and pulled of his pants. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the sight, but quickly got into the bed next to the werewolf. 

When Derek crawled back into the bed, he surprised Stiles with resting his head on the younger male's chest. Derek's muscular arms wrapped around his waist and he let out a - was that a happy sigh?

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Derek told him, but his voice was soft and relaxed.

The next day Scott told Stiles that everyone in the pack was alone yesterday, Derek had lied. He either wanted to protect Stiles, or he wanted someone to protect him.

\--

"Oh, come on! Pack nights are fun!" Stiles grins at Derek, who looks grumpier than usual. Their both carrying pillows and blankets, Stiles was wearing a onesie - a fox, of course. Even after he was possesed by an evil fox spirit, it was still his favorite animal. Derek - after hours of Stiles' puppy eyes - was wearing a wolf one. The tail wiggling behind him. 

"Whatever." Derek mumbles, just loud enough for the human to hear. Stiles just smiled and let the blankets and pillows fall out of his arm on the couch. The other pack members immediately grabbed them and soon there was only one left. Stiles just shrugged and sat down next to Derek, throwing the blanker over their laps. The werewolf looks surprised, "I don't need a blanket, Stiles."

The human ignored him and focused on the movie. This night it was Lydia's time to choose and she's making them all watch the Notebook. Well, all, Isaac and Scott already fell asleep after the first ten minutes, having patrolled in the woods all day. 

Stiles actually liked the movie, he had to admit he got a little emotional at the end.

Just like Derek. Who normally didn't show an emotion besides anger and amusement. Stiles saw the werewolf wipe away a few tears, but they kept rolling on his cheek. He didn't need werewolf senses to know that Derek was upset. 

Isaac, not surprised with seeing the older werewolf like that, dragged a still sleeping Scott out of the loft. Lydia and Kira send worried glances and waved them goodbye. Stiles was the only one who stayed.

"Hey, Der, you alright?" Stiles asked, his voice soft and gentle. The werewolf seemed to suddenly realize where he was and immediately got up, turning his back to the now 18 year old human. 

"It's okay to cry, man. But it's just a movie." Stiles says and takes a step closer, which is probably a bad idea, an upset werewolf sometimes loses control. 

"It's not that." Derek answers, his voice filled with emotion. "Just... go."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone when you're upset." Stiles answers and grabs the wolf's arm. He expects Derek to push him away, rip his arm out of his grip, but the comforting touch makes the wolf break apart.

"Laura always made me watch that movie ever since we were little kids." Derek confesses and lets Stiles turn him around. "I guess watching it finally made me realize she's gone." 

Stiles knows what it feels like, West Side Story used to be his mom's favorite movie. Every time he hears about it he'll have to stop himself from crying. Stiles pulls Derek in a hug, not caring about the 'no touching' rule Derek had. 

"Crying is good, you can't just always ignore your feelings, Derek. It isn't healthy." Stiles says softly and moves them back to the couch. His heart breaks when Derek lets out a sob, hiding his face in his shoulder. Stiles can feel the hot tears fall on his neck. Derek's breath is uneven and Stiles wonders how long it's been since Derek really cried. Maybe since the fire, or just since Laura's death.

He hadn't seen Derek cry before. Yeah, Derek was upset when Boyd died, but he didn't cry. At least not in front of the pack. And Scott told him that Derek looked like he was about to cry when he found Erica.

He runs his fingers through Derek's dark hair, hoping it would calm him down a little. 

"The last time I watched it was on the night of the fire." Derek tells him when he calmed down. He slowly pushes Stiles down on the couch and rests his head on the human's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It was my birthday, Laura worked at the cinema and her boss owed her a favor. We watched it there, and when we got back to the house, it was on fire."

Derek doesn't look at him, his eyes are closed but Stiles can still see tears roll on the older man's cheeks. "You could've told us you weren't comfortable with watching it. Even without the reason, we would've understood." Stiles whispers. 

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." Derek says and moves, Stiles thinks he's about to get up, but he just turns both of them around so Derek;s facing the couch, his back pressed against Stiles' chest. 

Stiles had to admit, he wasn't really a big spoon. He liked being held, but the feeling of holding the older werewolf made him happy. The former Alpha trusted him, the human. Derek grabbed Stiles hand before both of them fell asleep.

\--

Derek changed after that, but only around Stiles. He still glared at everyone, even scared Liam away once, but when he was around Stiles, he showed his emotions. He laughed at his jokes, smiled when he understood a reference Stiles made. He cried when they watched the Titanic - It was on the TV and Stiles had never watched it. He told Stiles when he was scared when there was a new threat in Beacon Hills. 

It made Derek look younger, Stiles realized. The werewolf was younger than he looked. And he looked beautiful, especially when he smiled. The softness in the wolf's eyes made his heart stutter, and he knew that Derek could hear it. 

This time he wasn't surprised when Derek curled up next to him on the bed, resting his ear above Stiles' heart. Listening to younger male talk about his acceptance letter to colleges on the other side of America.

"I don't want you to go." Derek tells him, interrupting Stiles' ramble about New York. "W-what?"

"I- It's selfish, I know, but... I don't want you to leave." Stiles could still hear the unspoken ' _me_ '. Derek didn't want him to leave him. He suddenly understood, after losing his family, Derek had never been close to anyone. Until Stiles, and Stiles was going to college in a few months.

"It's not selfish, Der." Stiles tells the wolf, "I don't want to leave you either."

Derek looks up, his eyes no longer hiding his emotions. Stiles didn't need werewolf senses to know that Derek was scared, but also happy. He even thought he saw love in the other man's eyes before he felt lips on his. The kiss started slow and sweet, but soon Derek deepened it, their tongues met and Stiles pulled Derek's hair.

The wolf moaned and pulled away, his eyes wide. "I love you." He blurted out, surprising Stiles once again. He didn't even know that Derek had feelings - romantic feelings - for him. 

"I love you too." Stiles answers him. Derek smiles at him, an honest smile and kisses him again. Their hips moving in sync and hand pulling and touching everywhere. Derek rolled them around, making Stiles hover above Derek. 

"i want you to..." Derek is cut off my a moan, he closes his eyes and Stiles thought he looked beautiful. His hair flat against his forehead, his dark whimpers resting on his cheek bones. 

"Are you sure? I mean, i thought..." Stiles trails off, surprised and nervous. Derek opens his eyes and smiles. "I trust you, Stiles."

"I know, it's just... I never expected you to be a..." He was too awkward for this, and he winced when he trailed off again. 

"A bottom? Yeah, I've heard that before." Derek tells him, his face serious and worried again. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't! You don't have to apologize for anything, I'm just surprised. That's all." Stiles tells him before he kisses him again.

\--

"Stiles? Are you a- Derek!?"

Both Stiles and Derek jump awake, looking up to see the Sheriff in Stiles' room. "What the hell is this?" 

"Oh, dad..." Stiles looks at Derek, who's too tired to hide his emotions from the Sheriff. Derek looks frightened, and Stiles isn't sure if it is because he was caught in Stiles bed - naked - or if it was because he was caught being a little spoon.

Before the Sheriff had woken them up, Stiles had been pressed against his back, protecting the wolf from his nightmares. 

"Both of you, get dressed and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes. One second longer and I'll grab my gun and wolfsbane bullets." The sheriff tells them before giving them some privacy. Derek rushes out of the bed, his feet still tangled in the sheets and falls on the ground. If it was a different situation Stiles would've laughed, but now he can't stop worrying.

Wait, he was 18 years old. it wasn't illegal. Sure, his dad has the right to be worried, but he couldn't bring the law into this. That calmed Stiles down and he immediately changed into random pieces of clothes he found on the ground. 

Both men stumble down the stairs, nervous and slightly scared what's going to happen. Derek was the one who was mostly scared, he knew the sheriff didn't like him. The sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table, looking slightly amused at the nervous expressions. 

"So, Derek, what are you doing here. Last time I checked you finally bought a normal place to live in." He took a sip from his coffee and stared at the wolf, he didn't sound angry though. At least, not as angry as Stiles thought he would be. 

"I-" Derek starts to stutter and his face heats up. 

The sheriff laughs, "I'm kidding, boys. I mean, if you break his heart, I _will_ hunt you down. But I trust Stiles to make good decisions, and if he decides he wants to.. whatever your relationship is, I can only support him."

Stiles grins, or beams at his father and grabs two mugs of coffee. Derek lets out a relieved sigh and smiles when Stiles gives him one of the mugs. The sheriff chuckles again and gets up, "I have a shift at the station." He pats Stiles' back before leaving the house.

"That was..." 

"Surprising." Derek finishes Stiles' sentence and grins at him. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably full of mistakes, I'm sorry. Hope you still liked it.
> 
> Idk why but I love Derek as a little spoon and/or bottom.


End file.
